coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8859 (14th March 2016)
Plot Gemma swans into the salon ten minutes late for her shift. David promises an impatient Kylie that she'll go when she has served her purpose. Norris is annoyed when Emily forgets to send her postal ballot from Peru. He and Sally try to find out which of them Rita plans to vote for but she refuses to be drawn. Phelan apologises to Eileen for putting her on the spot last week. She forgives him and they arrange to have lunch at the bistro as friends and take it from there. Zeedan invites Rana out for a proper date. David gets Gemma to talk about being in contact with Callum in front of Rita. Rita lectures her and urges her to tell the police. When David bosses her around, Gemma sprays him with a tap. Eileen and Phelan enjoy their lunch but Eileen is still unsure whether she wants Phelan to be more than a friend. Anna is stunned to see them dining together. Freddie takes Kylie out for a drink to thank her for helping out with Sadie. Izzy informs Anna that Eileen and Michael have split up and urges her to tell Eileen the full story about her and Phelan as she'd never forgive herself if something happened to her. Rana has doubts about being seen with Zeedan before they've told anyone about their relationship. Zeedan tells her it'll be fine. Sally is livid when Norris campaigns at the factory and gives the machinists free chocolate to buy their votes. Anna calls Eileen to warn her about Phelan but Phelan himself answers. Upon hearing Anna's voice, he hangs up and hides the phone under a sofa cushion. Kylie feels sorry for Freddie as he tells her how difficult it is to get used to his house being so quiet. After changing out of his wet t-shirt, David sacks Gemma. She walks out in fury when he calls her bluff on telling Callum about Sarah's baby. At the bistro with Zeedan, Rana sees someone she knows and hides behind her menu. Anna is about to close the cafe a few minutes early to speak to Eileen in person but is held up when Michael insists on being served. Eileen tells Phelan she likes him and admits that he's more her type than Michael. Aware that Anna is probably on her way over, Phelan stops Eileen to tell her what really went on between them... Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Javed - Jace Desay Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is horrified when she spots Eileen and Phelan enjoying an intimate lunch; and Kylie places pressure on David to fire Gemma when she turns up late. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,590,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes